In the field of baggage security inspection, such as at airports, checked luggage items typically undergo a first inspection with an inspection mechanism such as an x-ray machine, and based on the first inspection, may undergo a physical inspection by one or more agents. The physical inspection step takes place in a facility known as a Checked Baggage Reconciliation Area (CBRA). The CBRA facility typically includes conveyance equipment for transporting the luggage items from an entrance mechanism to the agents. The CBRA facility also typically includes conveyance equipment for transporting the luggage items from the agents back to a level one inspection system and to a baggage sortation/delivery system from which the luggage items may be delivered to their ultimate destination, e.g., an airplane. The CBRA facility further includes one or more inspection stations where the agents perform the action of inspecting baggage. These stations typically include an inspection table, tools for opening bags, information displays electronically connected to the airport facilities security screening network, and tools to facilitate the agents' inspection procedures.
The inspection area has a throughput capacity defined by the initial inspection system and CBRA. More particularly, the CBRA has a throughput capacity defined by the number of staffed inspection stations and the mean processing time of the agents in those stations. The agents' processing time is fixed, so the capacity of the CBRA is proportional to the number of inspection stations that can be staffed with agents. When the luggage inspection area is initially built, design parameters include a nominal throughput, and the required number of inspection stations to satisfy that throughput. An airport's baggage load fluctuates over the course of time. Conventionally, the nominal throughput is determined by the peak baggage load that the facility is expected to experience during its expected life. As such, the typical nominal throughput of a luggage inspection area is usually lower than the peak. The peak may only occur during a few days in the year due to a sporting event, a convention, or some other rare event. Therefore, following the conventional process for sizing the luggage inspection results in a luggage inspection area that can handle a peak that rarely happens. This is an inefficient investment in equipment and facility space. In view of the foregoing, there remains a need for improvements to luggage inspection systems.